This invention relates to a decorative water lamp, particularly to one producing water current flowing in a regular rhythm and colored lights orderly altering, breaking through silent and dull atmosphere in a room, activating visual spectacles, and having decorative effect.
Conventional decorative things generally have lamps or light emitters of different colors for decorating rooms, but producing no fresh or novel feeling or feeling or vision.